


Interagency cooperation

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Carrie' sexcapades [2]
Category: NCIS, Unforgettable (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Carrie loves working with other law enforcement agencies. They have the same stupid workload and no desire to waste time, just like her.





	Interagency cooperation

Carrie has a healthy sex life and no intention to let herself be tied down again. She tried that once already and frankly, Al and she are way better as friends and partners.

She also has a workload that would make lesser women cry, bad habits she refuses to shed and less opportunity that she would like to meet new interesting people. That’s why she loves working with other agencies when their cases are tied together.

People with the same crazy workload understand her desire to not waste time.

And no one better than Agent Anthony, call me Tony, DiNozzo.

It’s sad for the three Marine whose killer they chased together, but a perfect occasion to meet each other. After five crazy days where they were shoot, twice, participated in car chases, thrice, and defused a bomb, once only but it was enough, they count the hours until DiNozzo must take his plane.

And the orgasms.

For now, it’s two for him and four for her. That man really has an agile tongue. In the bed looking every hour more like the scene of a great battle, Carrie is sure they can do better in the time they have left.


End file.
